oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oni Girl 13/CommOddities 4 - Reviews+Names
Reviews and Names And we’re back! Hello Oddballs! How are you doing! Well I’m doing just fine, I lied, I’m dying… just joking, I have no idea where that meme is from. (Honestly, I’m doing pretty good, in both school and at home. I’m watching more TV. J) I finally have a lot of free time, so I was able to pen this today! Thank you for your suggestions, I’ve made a list and will be tackling them soon. I think today will just be a combination of different things, OS related of course. Mostly reviews, but other stuff too. Also, say it with me: END OF HIATUS! Whoo! Table of Contents: 1. O is for Opposite and Oksana’s Kitchen Nightmare 2. Oddtube #19 3. Name Research: Otis and Otto 1. O is for Opposite and Oksana’s Kitchen Nightmare (spoilers, of course) O is for Opposite was pretty fun. I wonder just how much the lady would have paid Otis and Olympia. Do you think Odd Squad has to compete with other companies to get the best employees, as it looks like child labor laws are pretty lax here? Otis has good questions. It is true, Oona always has bad news. (Also, there is a nice set detail here: look at their desks. Otis’s desk is completely clean and spotless, while Olympia’s has a decoration and has stacks of paper, though in a way still organized. Good characterization here. Props to the crew. ) So many things have happened to poor Ms. O at this point, she shouldn’t be surprised if she is trapped in a mirror. (Logic question: shouldn’t the place where Opposite Oprah is be where Ms. O doesn’t go at all and hates with a passion?) Oh hey, it’s Delivery Doug! The fact that his restaurant has only three customers (and I bet the women aren’t even eating the eggs) cracks me up, and it’s outside, and that gate does absolutely nothing, they could easily walk around it. Hmm, considering how proud Ms. O is, I wonder why she doesn’t like pictures. This becomes even more interesting when you remember that she made a video willingly, and the tube operator in last week’s Oddtube had the same rule. I guess, in this world, goats can lay eggs? They successfully dined and dashed though, no one paid for that meal, heh. Oh my goodness, they went through fire, how is this OSHA compliant? There are now at least four men named Tony in the Oddverse. Mystical response, mundane answer. That’s how I feel when I try to make a joke and it falls flat. So Tony is the kid? Do children in this world have big roles, more than here? Oona is magic, this proves it. This squish-inating scene was fun. I just love little moments like that were characters just get to talk. I got a little excited when they said Oprah would go home, because I was thinking we’d get to see her house! Poor Oona, that mirror looks big. Wonder how she accomplished that without getting reflected. Skip to the doors scene: the robot princess door is probably one of my favorite doors because it’s genuinely creepy-ish and gender role subversive. I love that agents have shields for anything. Okay, but the idea that there is an opposite Odd Squad is pure fanfic fuel, someone should write this! Ms. O refusing juice boxes but politely is so cute. Olympia’s going to see that tomorrow see Oona’s epic photobomb. “Okay great, now back to mirror world, you fiend!” The way Mirror-Otis twisted was kind of funny. If I was Olympia, I would do the same thing: get all the pictures and fun before returning him. Oksana’s Kitchen Nightmare was alright. The person who lives in that house: I’m am so sorry. Can they sue Odd Squad? I’d like to hear more of Otis and Olympia’s random discussions, they’re intelligent in a weird way. Oksana’s sarcasm remains one of the best character traits in the series. A paraphrase of the next scene: Olympia: “You could compromise.” Oprah: “You could cook.” Olympia: “I’m busy.” Oprah: “I’m your boss.” Well, can’t argue with that. Otis knew this was going to happen and has resigned himself to this fate. Also, he’s the one wearing the hair net, heh. When Ms. O comes down with the fake diamonds, I died because Oksana was genuinely scary. Also, Ohlm the Helicopter is hilarious. “You wouldn’t lie to me, would you?’ Oh hey, Joy Lafleur! Ocean working with the dinosaurs fits his personality, and he’s probably better than Octavia at that. So, I have a theory that Ocean never went to school and lived in the jungle or something like that. I mean, we don’t know if anyone else went to school, but everyone else seems to have a passing knowledge of arithmetic and measurement while Ocean has to ask “What does that mean?” Anyway, poor Olympia. If she has a ham and cheese allergy, she and Otis should switch what they are doing. Hmm, Owen also heats the building. Oh look, new character (!), isn’t the guy in the wheelchair either Opaganda or Oke? And he’s a scientist! Also, callback! Remember in The Trouble with Centigurps when Oscar shows Otto that the HQ is powered by a cantaloupe? (Callbacks remain awesome.) By now, Ms. O gives up (this never happens!), and we learn that Oksana has hidden depths: she actually wants the best food for her squad. (Also, the Whaaaa? ''is back!) Very diligent and actually of her. And who needs Joy Lafleur when you have Chery Stevens! Positives: The episodes have more characterization and development for the characters. (Oksana is good!) And, as usual, they were funny, always a good thing. Negatives: They weren’t super original. I’ll give Opposite a pass because even though they’ve had other Ms. O’s before (''Ms. O Uh Oh) they didn’t have a different personality, but Kitchen Nightmare ''is the equivalent to ''High Maintenance that Otis and Olympia do another apartment’s job, are overwhelmed, and completely fail. (Also, has anyone else noticed that we’ve gotten less actual mission episodes and more inside Headquarters stuff? But hey more stuff for our department differences theory!) Either way, both fine episodes. Opposite gets a 4.5, and Kitchen ''gets a 3.25. (For some reason, I often put decimals when rating things.) 2. Oddtube #19 This web series is almost over; it ends tomorrow in fact. For the past twenty weeks, we’ve been excited to check the site and laugh along with Olympia for 3 minutes, and that era is over. L *Sniff* At least the hiatus is over as well. Review time! I wonder if anybody knows Cantonese and can confirm this. I don’t know why, but It’s just know I realized that the show’s intro looks really super good, with the shading and all. Mojo as in Jojo?! Not evil enough to be from him though. The Snowball-inator actually looks really good and sleek, like something I would see in stores. “Let Oona leave this conversation?” LOL. I think it means little old ladies or lots of lambs. Abigail? Could that’s person’s last name be Hinds? If so, congratulations! Your dream-inator looks really cool. I could use a few stuff for seven cents. I wonder how long it took the cast to make the gadgets for real, it’s quite good handiwork. Oona looks better without bangs. Olympia knows it. Actually, she doesn’t look too bad. Watch out Tony, Oona the Tiger’s coming! I’d watch that. But now I kind of want her to turn into a duck in order to scare Otis. (I’m so mean… and she already disturbs him enough anyway.) “Subtract away your troubles, minus the headaches…” I need this, someone make it official merchandise. But I do have my calculator, and it helps me find solutions to my problems. (Get it? J) O’Hurley and Otis might have something in common. Is he just scared of pictures or could that be Odd Squad rules? Hmm. The tubes look really nice. Did the crew get new tech or what? I want to ride in these things, just once. I hope the camera is alright and didn’t crack under pressure. All in all, great episode as usual. See you for the finale. 3. Name Research: Otis and Otto It was recommended by Kerry (thank you so much) that I do a name analysis section. I’ll try to do one person at a time. As you can guess, today I’m doing the duck boy. It’s a German/Teutonic name meaning wealthy. Website Nameberry says that “Otis has a double image: it's cool and bluesy a la Otis Redding, but also an upscale, high-society name of the past. Otis has real appeal for parents attracted to its catchy O initial and combination of strength and spunk.” According to SheKnows, in Greek it means ‘keen of hearing.” To me, Otis the character does give off a sort of rich boy vibe, but in a good way. He is cool and of course, also strong. As we’ve seen, he climbs up walls, that must require some muscle strength. He’s spunky in the way that he doesn’t give up on solving cases and has determination. I don’t know about his hearing, though. He seems normal? The site (SheKnows) also has other things to say about it: = = '''Numerology' SoulUrge Number: 6 ''' '''People with this name have a deep inner desire for a stable, loving family or community, and a need to work with others and to be appreciated. Expression Number: 9 ''' '''People with this name tend to be passionate, compassionate, intuitive, romantic, and to have magnetic personalities. They are usually humanitarian, broadminded and generous, and tend to follow professions where they can serve humanity. Because they are so affectionate and giving, they may be imposed on. They are romantic and easily fall in love, but may be easily hurt and are sometimes quick-tempered. This is really interesting. Let’s see: Otis of course believes in community, that’s pretty much every agent does. He works well with others, but he doesn’t seem the need the appreciation though. Otis is a bit too deadpan for me to describe him as passionate (“Can we please stop talking about feelings?”) but he is compassionate: he reaches out to his coworkers if necessary. Maybe intuitive? He doesn’t know what to get for a present but is generally good at thinking on his feet. For serving humanity, he does believe in people and that they can change, and Odd Squad as career certainly serves humanity. I’ll skip romantic for now. What’s more interesting is that the name is connected to another one we are familiar with: “Otto!” They are cognates, meaning they are descended from the same root. (If I remember correctly, it was Ode, meaning king. This is from Behind the Name, by the way.) They both mean wealth. Since he’s here, I’ll do dance boy too. SheKnows Numerology says: Numerology SoulUrge Number: 3 ''' '''People with this name have a deep inner desire to create and express themselves, often in public speaking, acting, writing or singing. They also yearn to have beauty around them in their home and work environment. Expression Number: 7 ''' '''People with this name are excellent at analyzing, understanding, and learning. They tend to be mystics, philosophers, scholars, and teachers. Because they live so much in the mind, they tend to be quiet and introspective, and are usually introverts. When presented with issues, they will see the larger picture. Their solitary thoughtfulness and analysis of people and world events may make them seem aloof, and sometimes even melancholy. His soul urge number is perfect, as he loves to express himself through words and dancing. He’s also a decent artist. But what’s so funny to me is that his Expression Description describes Otis so well and Otis’s describes Otto so well! They should switch! Heh. It is interesting that they are connected. We know that they do like each other, are both the male protagonists, and enjoy dancing. I was going to write a little more, but I’m looking at the Word Count and I’m at like 2000, so let’s round up. This is the return of Odd Squad, which is great because it’s been a long time. If you liked my reviews, I’ll do more when more videos come out. What did you think of the name research? I was originally just going to do Otis for today, but since Otto was related I decided to kill two birds with one stone, as making two separate ones saying close to the same thing wouldn’t be much fun. Thank you all for your suggestions! I love you all! I hope you guys liked today’s column, and I think I’ll do more in this format, so I can write many odd things at once. Do you have any ideas? Comment below! Thanking readers like you, Oni Girl 13 Category:Blog posts